Minor Niners
Minor Niners is the nickname given to the friendship between Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, Dave Turner, Alli Bhandari, K.C. Guthrie, and Connor DeLaurier. The original friendship between Clare, Alli, Connor, and K.C. began in Season 8 when all four characters were introduced as new freshmen students involved in the new Gifted Program at Degrassi. In Season 9, Jenna and Dave joined the group. Dave befriended the Minor Niners after he joined the basketball team and met K.C. He then interacted with the others, but later it seems Dave doesn't interact with the Minor Niners as much anymore, making him only a temporary member of the group. Jenna met the group when she arrived at Degrassi, originally befriending Clare and trying to be friends with Alli. Her friendship with the two broke off after she stole K.C. from Clare, but they eventually forgave her. Friendship History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Alli is first seen quickly changing into more revealing clothes while her older brother, Sav shakes his head at her. Connor is seen in the background while Mr. Simpson talks to him, presumably about Degrassi. Clare appears, walking up to Degrassi with her older sister, Darcy, who introduces her to some friends. Clare quickly notes that she's in the gifted class. Sav overhears her and says that Alli is in the program as well, much to Alli's dismay. Mr. Simpson introduces his godson, Connor, to Alli and Clare, saying that he's in the gifted program and will be boarding with him. Mr. Simpson runs into the school, and the three are left on the front steps. Alli looks Clare and Connor up and down before walking into the school. K.C. is introduced in Uptown Girl (2) 'when he helps Clare pick up her books after she trips on the front steps. Darcy compares Clare to Alli while Alli is changing before school. Connor spots K.C. in the classroom, noticing that K.C. is sitting in his seat. Clare walks up to him and tells him that she thinks he's in the wrong place, assuming he's not in the gifted program. Mr. Simpson walks into the room and asks K.C. to introduce himself to the class. While K.C. is standing, Connor quickly takes his seat. Mr. Simpson asks Clare to show K.C. around the school, and while Clare is doing so, K.C. jokes about the earlier incident when Clare assumed K.C. wasn't gifted, saying that Clare should stick around to help him open his locker. Clare ignores the jab and continues pointing things out. K.C. again jokes, saying that Clare should point out the machine shop and special ed. Clare apologizes and K.C. points out Clare's uniform and says she looks like a "private school snob." Clare storms off. At lunch, Sav doesn't let Alli sit with him and tells her to find her own friends. She awkwardly sits with Clare and Connor. K.C. walks up to the table and sits down, again teasing Clare. K.C. dares her to display a talent, and Clare goes up to the microphone. Derek refers to her as "Minor Niner," thus coining the group's nickname. Clare sings a church hymn. Connor, K.C., and Alli watch, embarrassed for her, until Clare gets booed and runs away, embarrassed. The next day, Clare takes Connor to the classroom to eat lunch, even though Connor protests. After lunch, The Shep comes into the classroom and tells the class that he knows people were eating in the classroom, saying that the computers are expensive and that lunch should be eaten in the caf. He points a football at Clare and Connor and Clare is embarrassed but says nothing. Alli makes a comment to Clare about the "great entertainment" in the cafeteria, and Clare runs out of the classroom, mortified. After class, K.C. talks to Clare at the lockers and makes her feel better about her embarrassing moment. The next day, Connor is angrily glaring at the lunch table the group once sat at and said that another group took their table. Clare takes him over to a table where K.C. and Alli are sitting and asks if they can sit with them. K.C. says that they can and as they sit, Alli smiles and tells Clare she's not allowed to sing. Clare laughs and agrees and the group eats lunch, becoming friends. In 'Man With Two Hearts Alli, Connor, Clare, and K.C. are teamed up to build a robot for a BattleBots competition. Alli jokes around with K.C., asking him if he wears boxers or briefs, startling Clare. K.C. teases Alli about her "one track mind," and Alli responds by teasing Clare and saying that the "mere mention of undergarments makes Clare quake." Connor ignores the commotion and examines the robot, stating that if they work on it every day during the week, they'd have the robot ready by the competition. Alli asks Connor if they can work at his house after school and Connor reluctantly agrees. After school, the group is working at Connor's house when Alli follows Clare upstairs and convinces her to snoop around in their teacher's bedroom. They find a vibrator under the bed, and Spike walks into the doorway and spots them. Alli hides the vibrator in Clare's bag and tries to play it off, saying they were looking for the bathroom. Spike isn't upset and brings them downstairs to make the group a snack. In Lost In Love (1) and Lost In Love (2) Connor and K.C. both have a crush on Clare and each sends her a rose. At the robot competition, where they place in fourth place, K.C. holds Clare's hand. Connor does the same with Alli but she pulls away. Clare programs the robot to say "Clare, will you go to the dance with Connor?" Clare says she will, although she has already agreed to go with K.C. While at the dance, she dances with Connor, then says she needs to go to the restroom. Surprised to see K.C. in the hallway, she dances with him in the hallway. Connor catches them and is disappointed. Clare goes back to the dance and chooses to dance with K.C. for the rest of the night. In Causing a Commotion Connor pushes Alli in detention which causes him to get expelled. Clare is the only one to defend Connor, then K.C. confronts her saying that she wasn't even paying attention to Alli. The next day Mr. Simpson tells Clare that Connor has Asperger's Syndrome which means he has little social skills, and barely any at all. The remaining three confront The Shep about the incident and in the debate, Shep calls Clare a "little bitch" which they caught on video tape. K.C. then puts the video in a VCR console during an assembly, making The Shep to leave Degrassi for sensitvity training. Connor returns to Degrassi during the process. Season 9 In''' Just Can't Get EnoughAlli and Clare meet Jenna. Alli feels like Jenna is going to replace her as Clare's best friend. Clare wants the 3 of them to get along so she invites both of them to her house were they become friends even though it is obvious Jenna shows interset in Clare's boyfriend K.C. In 'Beat It (1) '''Dave interacts with the group after befriending K.C. who he is on the basketball team with. Dave sees K.C.'s girlfriend Clare and decides he wants a girlfriend. He chooses to ask Jenna to the school carnival. The four of them go on a double-date (without Jenna knowing it's a date) and Dave quickly calls Jenna his girlfriend (which shocks her) Season 10 In 'Breakaway (1), K.C., Connor, Dave, Wesley and Jenna are hanging out in the gym, where Jenna confronts Clare. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/99_Problems_(2) 99 Problems (2)], Sav announces Alli and her no-show dance club to perform. Alli states she was wrong and if anyone would join to dance with her, please do. Clare, being a good friend, goes up to dance with her. Seeing this, a few more people join them such as Wesley and Dave. Season 11 In''' In The Cold,Cold Night, The Minor Niners rejoin in order to help Clare finish the newspaper. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (2),K.C. and Connor are seen walking down the hallway making fun of the recently leaked video of Drew drunk at Mike Dallas's party. In '''Rusty Cage (2), Clare, Alli, and Connor, as well as Jenna and Bianca, are seen outside the school saying their goodbyes to K.C. Trivia *Clare was put in the gifted program for her impressive writing skills. *Alli was put in the gifted program for her skills in science. *Connor was placed in the gifted program for his skills with computers and his eidetic memory. *K.C. was placed into the gifted program for his impressive ability to do math. *Jenna was in the gifted program, but it is unknown why. *Jenna Middleton joined in Just Can't Get Enough. *Dave Turner joined in Beat It (1). *Alli was the first of the original four to lose their virginity. *They all (except Dave) gave their final goodbye to K.C. together in Rusty Cage (2). *Three of the original four left on the show together in season 14. K.C. left in season 12. *Derek Haig termed the nickname "Minor Niners" in Uptown Girl (2). *All the girls in the group have kissed K.C., but only Clare and Jenna dated him. *All of the males in the group had romantic feelings for Jenna. However, only K.C. and Connor had or have been in a relationship with her. *It's unknown if Dave is still in the group, since he was not there when they rejoined and he wasn't there when everyone said goodbye to K.C. *K.C. is the only member of the group not to have a conflict with Luke Baker. *Connor is the only member of the group who hasn't lost their virginity. **Alli lost her virginity to Johnny DiMarco. **K.C. and Jenna lost theirs to each other. **Clare lost her virginity to Eli Goldsworthy. **Dave lost his virginity to Jacinta Morley. *Dave is the only member so far who was never confirmed to be in the gifted program. *Connor is the only member not to be a part of a pregnancy storyline. *Connor, Alli and K.C. all made their first appearances in Season 8: Connor and Alli in Uptown Girl (1) and K.C. in Uptown Girl (2). *Dave and Jenna both made their first appearances in Just Can't Get Enough. *Dave and K.C. are the only two not to have appeared in more than 100 episodes. *Clare, Alli, Jenna and Connor all made their final appearances in Finally (2). Gallery 836970 f520.jpg Tumblr lk0fdtuPR91qepchqo1 500.jpg degrassi-the-next-generation.jpg DTNGseason9e17.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg minorniners+jenna.png minornines+jenna again lol go away.jpg minornines-alli.jpg 897987676657565.jpg minorniners help clare but once again there's jenna omfg shes in every photo sorry guys.jpg imagesCAG5293L.jpg 07w.jpg season8_(79).jpg 05 (7).jpg 44-clare-1.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Factions Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Alumni